


By Word of Mouth

by fictionalsecrets



Category: Castle
Genre: Castle Kink Meme '14, Dirty Talk, F/F, Lesbianism, kinkofthecastle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalsecrets/pseuds/fictionalsecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Summer Hiatus Kink Meme '14.</p>
<p>Dirty talk.<br/>Castle find out first hand how naughty his little girl really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Word of Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fill does your prompt justice. It just sort or happened, and I know it probably isn't what you were expecting, but I think it does leave room for a sequel or more chapters (I honestly don't have plans to leave this completely).

"Yeah, and what are you going to do?"

His ears perk up at that. It's an odd reversal of roles. Kate is out of town on business, her testimony was required in a serial case in Colorado, and he's stuck at home laboring on his latest novel. 

"Of course I'm alone!" she whispered huskily. 

He didn't like the sound of that at all. 

"No seriously, he went to where ever with the new step-monster, Steph."

He frowns. 

"Oh please, you know I don't mean it. Kate is great, I'm just yanking your chain. She's definitely more friend than step-mother though, and I appreciate that."

He's more pleased now, but who is this Steph and why does she think so highly of his wife?

"I think your crush is weird and completely one-sided, babe, she's got it bad for my dad."

Yeah, and he has it pretty bad too. 

"Just come over. I'll let you steal a pair of her underwear."

His eyes go wide in shock, what in the world is going on. 

Thirty minutes later he's still locked in his office. Alexis answers the door and greets her friend on the other side. 

"What up, bitch?" the other girl greets with a laugh. 

Well that was rude. 

"What up, cunt?" Alexis returns. 

Once again he's been shocked by the words coming out of her mouth. He shut his laptop down long ago and stowed it away, and was now rising to go and let Alexis know she wasn't home alone. 

"I might have come over for the free undies, but I'm definitely staying for the free pussy. Damn girl. I could smell you at the elevator."

Alexis laughs at that. "Yeah, sorry. I was pretty busy before you called."

He somehow manages to not choke on his own tongue and instead retreats into the shadows of his bedroom door. He just gets himself hidden when the pair strolls in. 

She's not even dressed. She just met this girl at the door naked as the day she was born. Her friend is blonde, maybe. He can't quite tell for sure with the myriad of other colors she's got going on, but her eyebrows are plenty light. 

He holds his breath as Alexis opens Kate's underwear drawer and Steph grabs a pair. She immediately brings the crotch up to her face and inhales. 

"I can't believe you don't have the hots for her. She is bangin'."

"She's my step-mom. Besides, you need to meet this woman I work for. Her tits are... I could die happily buried in them. And her ass... I want to taste it. I need to taste it."

"Damn right you do," Steph laughed, cupping Alexis's bare pussy. "Freshly shaved. My favorite."

"If you plan to tease me, you better be prepared to fuck me."

"Can we fuck on their bed?" Steph asked, slipping two fingers into Alexis. 

Alexis leaned back against the dresser and cupped her breasts. "As if. I have no desire to change their sheets because of you. Let's go to my room, and you can fuck me in the ass. You can tie me up and use me like the little bitch I am."

Steph grinned and removed her fingers. She spanked her friend's wet cunt and stepped back. "And what if I want you between my legs, hmm?"

"Then I'll eat your pussy until you come all over me. I'll eat it until you scream my name."

"Getting me all kinds of hot and bothered here, Red. How about a pre-show?"

His daughter was a lesbian?

Alexis dropped to her knees and ducked under the short skirt that Steph wore. She hadn't worn underwear, because she never wore underwear, and Alexis was able to just dive right in. 

"God I am so glad David introduced us," Steph panted as Alexis suckled on her clit. She braced herself on the dresser and stepped her feet out, and her tight skirt rode up around her hips. 

Holy shit, his daughter was a skilled lesbian. 

Alexis flicked her tongue out against the bundle of nerves and pulled away. "That good enough? Or do you need more? Do you need me to fingerfuck you before we go upstairs?"

"Bitch," Steph whined, pressing on the back of the girl's head. "Get your face back in my pussy where it belongs, or I'm going to call your boyfriend and tell him to never fuck your skeezy ass again. Or your skeezy cunt."

His daughter was not a lesbian.

"You wouldn't dare," Alexis taunted, sliding two fingers up into Steph's pussy. "You know that I'd quit fucking you out of spite. I'd go find some other piece of ass to go down on, and I'd spend so much time down there, Steph. I would set up shop in some other bitch's cunt. And I would find a new man too. I would find some nice thick cock to ride every fucking day. Let him bend me over and take my ass too."

His daughter had a lot of sex. His dick was rock hard too. 

Steph laughed and began to rock her hips on the redhead's motionless fingers. "You are a fucking nympho."

"No shit."

Steph humped herself for a while longer, getting more and more agitated as she failed to come. She shed her shirt and jacket in the floor, and popped open the front clasp of her bra. 

"Mmm, I wish I had a dick just so I could fuck those titties," Alexis sighed dreamily. 

He had to be dreaming. He just had to-- ouch. Nope. He was awake. 

Alexis finally took pity and buried her face back in between Steph's thighs. She began to rapidly thrust her fingers too, and it only took about thirty seconds for her to make Steph orgasm. 

Steph moaned and shuddered as it hit her, using all of her strength to stay upright. Her sticky sweet juices were all over the redhead's face and goddess in Greece if that didn't just do it for her. "You are covered in pussy."

"All day, everyday. The life of a player."

"No, try again."

"I do have a strong pussy game though. I got a straight girl to go down on me once, and she isn't straight anymore." 

The girls high-fived it out and Alexis got back to her feet. She pushed her wet fingers into the blondes mouth and leaned in to seal her lips around a pierced nipple. 

"Oh fuck."

"Wanna take this up to my room now?"

Steph nodded and turned away from Alexis. "Call David. It's been a while since we've all been together."

Alexis smirked and headed out to the living room where her porn was still paused and her cell phone sat. she grabbed the device and plopped down onto her towel. She reassumed her position from earlier, and planted her feet on the edge of the coffee table. Her left hand, as if on auto-pilot, immediately fell into the space between her parted legs. 

He was torn. Did he stay in the closet and jerk off, or did he slip back into his office to see where this went? He quietly crept out to the bedroom door and gazed across the darkened room to the opposite door. 

Steph let her get the number dialed before she planted herself in front of Alexis and began to gently lap at her pussy. 

Alexis hummed at the contact. It got her so wet when Steph wasn't rough. The tip of Steph's tongue prodded at her opening, teasing noises out of her. She was gasping when David answered the phone, and moaning down the line before he could even get a hello out. 

"No, baby. Not touching myself. Not even using that vibrator you bought me." Of course she had been. It was sitting on the coffee table behind Steph, still lubed up. With her other toys. 

"Right now? Well, right now I have this gorgeous mouth on my wet pussy. Mmm, and she's licking me so good, baby." She tangled her right hand in Steph's hair and pressed her against her cunt. "Oh yeah, she's going to make me squirt all over her."

Steph grinned and nipped at the sensitive flesh. Challenge issued and accepted. She pulled away long enough to twist around and find Mr. Ripley. The name was a joke, the dildo was not. It never failed to leaves Alexis as anything less than properly juiced. 

She moaned when Steph pressed the end of Mr. Ripley into her pussy. "Oh, god, David. Yeah. She's going to fuck me real good. She's going to get me all stretched out and loose. And then, mmm fuck, shit, shit, and then--" she broke off as Steph pushed the dildo in to the hilt and gave it a sharp twist. The ribs and nubs doing exactly what they were supposed to. "Jesus Christ. David, baby, come over. Please come over with your big fat dick that makes me scream. And fuck us. Pound my pussy while I eat Steph out, and fill us both up with your cum. Mmm, god, baby please hurry. I'll even be your good little girl and suck daddy's dick."

He hasn't done that since he was about 14 and Shannon next door showed him her tits. The warm sticky cum was plastering his boxers to him. 

Steph was roughly pounding the toy into Alexis. Every thrust was louder than the last as Alexis grew wetter and wetter. She was already leaking around Mr. Ripley, and it was only a matter of time before she screamed and her sweet cum splashed out. 

"David. Baby please. Bring us your cock. Bring it now."

Alexis was still begging the nothing on the other end of the phone to come over when it hit her. She yelled a series of curse words out as she convulsed in orgasm. 

Steph, for her part, got Mr. Ripley and her own mouth swapped out with minimal loss of fluids. She managed to fill her mouth with the sweet nectar and let the last of it land on her chest. Her next move was a rough kiss, and she forced half of her haul into the redhead's mouth. The rest she swallowed. 

Alexis loved how she tasted. And she savored it thoroughly before swallowing. 

"It kills me how much you love your own pussy, but then I remember you are the same girl that masturbated over her lunch last week and called it salad dressing."

Alexis laughed breathlessly as she twitched with the aftershocks. "Best fucking salad I ever had too."

They never made it upstairs, and Castle watched the trio fuck themselves silly on his couch. He heard more filth spill from his baby's lips, and it consumed him. It set his nerves on fire in the most uncomfortable of ways, and it took him a few years to finally get over wanting to go jerk off in the bathroom after a simple phone call. Kate helped too. She was more than board with this renewed need that led them to sex anywhere and everywhere around their home.


End file.
